


Beautiful Dreamer

by katbear



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Drabble Sequence, Eventual Romance, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 12:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20096980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katbear/pseuds/katbear
Summary: Snapshots of Qui-Gon watching Obi-Wan sleeping.(2 single drabbles and a double drabble)





	Beautiful Dreamer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merry Amelie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Merry+Amelie).

Qui-Gon looked at the small figure curled on their couch, datapads loose on the floor. He smiled a moment before carefully picking up his padawan and carrying him to bed. The master removed his boots, then settled a blanket over him.

Qui-Gon knelt beside the bed. Obi-Wan looked so young, so weary, too young to have such bags under his eyes from studying too hard. A fierce, protective fire surged through Qui-Gon as he lightly caressed the still face, let a finger run along the thin braid. 

"Sleep well, my little one," he murmured. "The Force will be with you."

*** *** ***

Anger and fear had long since evaporated into exasperated concern as Qui-Gon sat in the dim light of the healing room.

Obi-Wan lay silently under the white sheet, still heavily drugged after healers repaired his wounds.

Qui-Gon shook his head. "Obi-Wan, you've been a senior padawan for two years and should know better. When are you going to realize you're not invincible?"

Other feelings crept into Qui-Gon's heart, feelings he had only lately begun to understand. He held the red-brown braid as he hummed a soft tune.

His head resting on Obi-Wan's hand, he murmured, "Sweet dreams, my beautiful padawan."

*** *** ***

The day's splendor was lost on Qui-Gon. He had only twenty hours before his sun left him. 

Obi-Wan had not yet returned from celebrations of his upcoming knighting, so Qui-Gon had sought the serenity of the gardens.

Among the trees, Qui-Gon stopped at the sight of his padawan sleeping.

A stray beam of light haloed his face, the face of a man full grown, a Jedi soon to forge his own path.

Qui-Gon could not help kneeling, his throat tight, to trace the length of the soft russet braid, lightly touching each bead. "May your dreams be blessed by the Force," he whispered as he sought the strength to rise.

A hand reached up to capture his. Qui-Gon froze in surprise and dismay.

"My dreams have been beautiful." Obi-Wan's eyes were still closed. "But they would be even better if they were to come true."

"What…" Qui-Gon swallowed hard. Was he the one dreaming?

"The Force has spoken your name to me for years." Obi-Wan opened his eyes. "Might that be because we share the same dream?"

Qui-Gon could find no words, but he did not resist when Obi-Wan pulled him down for the sweetest kiss he had ever known.

_finis_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Merry Amelie and Lady Saddlebred for their beta reading.


End file.
